Tearing Down the Walls
by AaronEmilyLove2005
Summary: After returning from Colorado, Hotch gives Emily a ride home and their lives are altered forever.


A/N: This story is dedicated to my love Tara, aka Hotly81173. Thank you so much for your love and support! This is for you. :-) I love you.

I want to give credit for the thumbnail for this story to holyhotchniss who I met through instagram.

Thank you very much for allowing me to use this pic. It's perfect.

Summary: After their return from Colorado, Hotch gives Emily a ride home and their

lives are altered forever.

Tearing Down the Walls

As their "home away from home" touched down on the runway in Quantico and came to a complete stop, every member of the team gathered their things and slowly exited the plane. Everyone was exhausted after the three day torture in Colorado, Emily most of all.

Hotch lingered his exit from the plane, hoping to get a moment to speak to Emily, which most of the team members would say was more of "checking up" on her. That wasn't Hotch's soul purpose for wanting to speak to Emily. Maybe he felt that he did need to check up on her or maybe the fact that the last three days had shown him what he had try to deny for the last year. He loved her. He ached for her and he had always known in his mind that a relationship with Emily was forbidden but the moment he heard Morgan's scream, that sent chills down his spine, he swore that he would finally break down that wall and tell Emily how he felt about her. He wasn't sure how she would take the news. He had felt like there was something there for her as well but he worried about everything. Their friendship, their jobs and their friends; their family. After the last three days, Hotch was prepared to let go of his apprehension and tell Emily what he had kept locked up for almost a year.

When Reid grabbed Emily's upper arm gently to help her down the plane steps, Hotch realized he wasn't going to get a chance to speak to Emily just yet and would have to catch her before she left the building. Everyone entered the bullpen and sat at their desks to fill out their reports. Hotch made his way through the bullpen doors and spoke aloud to everyone.

"Everyone go home. Get some rest. We have down time tomorrow and we'll finish up our files then." he told them, leaving no one room to question, not that they had planned to. Everyone was ready to sleep in their own beds. Before Hotch went to his office, he stopped at Emily's desk and whispered to her as she looked up at him, giving him a good veiw of her black eye that was beginning to form. His stomach turned at the sight and though he knew Benjamin Cyrus was dead, he wanted to punch him over and over.

"Hey...I need to see you for a moment before you leave. I'll come down here so you won't have to do the steps. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." he said as he watched Morgan and Reid already heading for the door.

"I can walk up the steps Hotch.", Emily replied softly, adding a grin.

Not wanting to demean her he complied. "Alright." he said with a small smile. "Just give me a minute or two."

"Okay" Emily said as she sat in her desk chair and contemplated what Hotch need to discuss with her. She opened her desk drawer and retrieved a bottle of ibuprofen and took out four tablets. She walked to the kitchenette and grabbed a cold bottle of water and took the medicine. After going back to her desk, putting on her blazer and grabbing her purse, she headed for Hotch's office. She tapped lightly on the door facing and peeked in to find Hotch loading up his briefcase. He looked up and gave her the biggest smile he could muster while noticing the gauze peeking out from her sleeves. Earlier he stood at the side of the ambulance while the paramedics attended to Emily, wrapping her forearms and giving her an extensive look over. He didn't want her to see him there. He knew she would put on the tough act in front of him and never get the attention she needed.

"Hey" he said, walking toward her as she stepped inside the office. He passed by her and closed his office door gently. "I wanted to let you know that I'll be driving you home" he began while Emily began pleading her case.

"Hotch...I'm fine to dri..." she started when he interrupted.

"It's an order Emily" he told her firmly but with a caring tone.

"Okay...okay." she said without argument.

"Also..." Hotch started while Emily waited with a raised brow. "You shouldn't be alone tonight. I'll be fine on your couch." he rushed out.

"What? Hotch...I'm telling you that I'm fine really." she assured him.

"Emily..." he said with his own raised brow and a sigh. " I heard the paramedics tell you that you could very well have a concussion and that you shouldn't be alone."

"Ohh..." she replied, hanging her head, realizing there was no point in fighting his order. "Alright then."

"Okay" Hotch said as he grabbed his briefcase and go-bag and opened the door for Emily. He followed behind her as she made her way slowly down the steps obviously more battered than she let on. After Emily complained about Hotch's assistance of helping her into his car, they had finally made it to her apartment building. The ride there was quiet overall with only a few words spoken. Hotch didn't know what exactly Emily had gone through, only what he heard. What he heard was heartbreaking. What he wasn't sure of was if there was anything that they didn't hear. They entered her apartment and Emily headed straight upstairs to the garden tub after informing Hotch that he was welcomed to anything he wanted or needed and to make himself at home. Home. She wished with all of her heart that her place was home to him. She cursed herself as she soaked her sore body in the hot water. He was her boss. The thought of actually having a romantic relationship with him seemed like it would forever be a fantasy and nothing more. But he was here in her home, sitting on her couch and if she knew him like she thought she did, he may be drinking her bourbon. He loved bourbon and he and Rossi had influenced Emily's taste for it as well. She soaked for around 20 minutes, bathed and carefully washed her hair and lightly massaged her sore scalp. She dressed her marked body in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. She made her way down the stairs and to the living room, finding Hotch right where she imagined.

Hotch turned to her when he heard her footsteps and handed her a glass of bourbon. "On the rocks, right?" he asked smiling at her, taking in the scent that suddenly filled the room and doing his best to reroute the thoughts he was having. This was not the time.

"Yeah...that's right. You remembered." she said with a surprising tone.

"I pick up on a thing or two." he said, taking a sip of his own poison.

Emily smiled and quickly reached her hand to her left cheek and winced.

"Did you take something for the pain?" he asked sincerely.

"I took some ibuprofen at the office. It'll be fine. I'm good." she assured him once more. "You know...you don't really have to.." she began.

"Emily. I'm not leaving. If me being here makes you feel uncomfortable, I can get one of the girls to stay with you." he said, taking another drink. "But other than that, I'm not leaving."

Emily took a couple more swallows of her drink and felt the sting on her bottom lip. "No...it's fine. I'm not uncomfortable." she told him, looking into his eyes and then moving her gaze to the floor.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting her to feel uneasy whatsoever.

"I'm sure" she replied weakly. I'm just tired, that's all. I know I'm not great company right not but I think I'm gonna turn in if that's alright."

"Of course." Hotch said so sweetly causing Emily's heart to race. "I'm just going to shower and relax. I'll be here if you need anything, and I mean anything Emily. Don't hesitate to wake me." he said, knowing he didn't plan on sleeping at all.

"Okay...thank you Hotch. As unnecessary as I think this is, it's greatly appreciated." she told him, picking up her tumbler to take with her.

"No thank you necessary." he told her as he stood up to face her. "I'm glad you're alright Emily."

"Yeah...me too. Thank y..." she spoke and then stopped herself as she took in his adorable raised eyebrows.

They both stood there in front of her couch and as the seconds ticked, they both had no realization of how long they had actually stared into each other's eyes. The next thing Emily knew, Hotch was carefully putting his arms around her as if she was a porcelain doll. She froze for a moment and then wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Do you wanna talk about it?" he said, still hugging her and not planning on letting go until she did.

"Oh no, I'm good" she replied, trying her best to hold back the tears. She batted her eyelashes quickly and then made the space between them, lowering her head.

Hotch placed a finger under her chin to raise her face to his when he saw a hint of her tears. "Emily?"

Emily swallowed hard and finally spoke. "I thought he was going to...kill me." she said, her voice breaking.

Hotch's heart was in a million pieces but he knew he had to be strong for her. "I know you did. But he didn't and you're strong Emily. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. I know that it's not going to be easy but you will survive this and come out on top. You know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah...yeah...I know. You're right. He's dead and I'll move on.", she said with a smile.

"Yes you will and you have myself and a few great friends that you can talk to anytime you need us." he reminded her.

"I know" she agreed, taking another sip of her drink.

"You said you could take it..." he said, knowing it had only been her way of letting the team know not to come into the building. "...and you did Emily." he said proudly.

A weak smile graced her face as one of his hands fell to her own. She squeezed his hand and nodded her head while running her other hand through her dark wet curls. "Thank you Hotch." she told him once more. "I'm going to go lie down now. Goodnight Hotch."

"Goodnight Emily." he said, then remembering another piece of information that he wanted to give her as she turned away from him and headed for the stairs. "Oh Emily?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face him again.

"I want you to take the day off tomorrow. No questions asked alright? Just one day." he said, hoping she wouldn't fight him on his decision.

"Yes Sir" she said completely respectfully with not an ounce of sarcasm. She walked upstairs with her drink in hand and was exhausted by the time she got to the top. She opened her bedroom door, which was located directly across from the top of the staircase, leaving the door open as Hotch had requested on the ride to her place. He wanted her to be able to sleep in her bed but also wanted to be able to hear her if she needed him. After finishing off her drink and brushing her teeth, she curled herself up under the bedding and was asleep in seconds.

Hotch took his shower immediately and very quickly incase Emily needed him. He was finished with the his shower by the time Emily was asleep. He walked carefully up the stairs and peeked in her bedroom to check on her. Worrying about her having a concussion, Hotch stepped into the room and watched her for a minute or two. He wasn't even sure that she needed to go to sleep but he knew she was exhausted. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. All he wanted was to lay with her and hold her. Sometimes he hated what this job did to her. Hotch knew he would kill, or at least seriously maim any man that ever laid a hand on Emily but this damn job allowed it. Was it worth it? He knew even Emily would say yes but sometimes he wondered. He knew she was strong and most of the time, he was as well but when it came to Emily, he always became frail and he was beginning to lose his composure on the job. He stood there a moment more and then left her bedroom and headed to his bed for the night. He barely fit on the somewhat long couch but it was very comfortable. As he layed there in the moonlit room, he became more and more drowsy. He never poured another drink because he wanted to be available and in the right state of mind if Emily needed him during the night. He put up a good fight but approximately two hours later, sleep overtook him.

Upstairs Emily was unknowingly tossing and turning. She had entered the REM stage of sleep and a few minutes later, Hotch was awoken by a loud moaning that echoed down the staircase. He jolted straight up and ran up the stairs, missing more steps than he was hitting. When he approached her bedroom door, he could barely see Emily with the help of the street light. She wasn't awake. She was dreaming. Her head was moving back and forth and her arms were flailing as she began to talk in her sleep. He hurried to her side of the bed, sitting on the edge of it, trying to wake her.

"Emily...wake up. You're dreaming. It's just a dream." he told her softly as he touched her arm gently. A soft tone wasn't accomplishing anything and she continued to panic in her sleep, pushing his hand away.

"N...no...don't...plea...don't!" she mumbled, beginning to panic as her arms fought Hotch's for control.

"Emily" he spoke a little louder, trying to wake her but also trying not to frighten her even more. "Emily wake up." he said as she thrashed in the bed, unintentionally hitting him in the face once.

"Let me go...no...stop!" she screamed louder than before sitting straight up in the bed. When her eyes opened and she saw the form of another person on her bed, she panicked even more. Her heart pounded in her chest as she gave Hotch blow after blow to his chest with her tightly balled fists.

"Hey...it's okay. It's me." he said It's Hotch. You were dreaming." he told her as he turned on the small lamp beside her bed so she could see him. "It's alright." he assured her as he moved his hand away from her, letting her regain her composure.

"Oh god. Oh Hotch I'm so sorry" she said regretfully when she realized what she had done. She felt awful about hitting him but it didn't prevent her from noticing his attire. She loved seeing him like this; like he was at home in his sleep pants and t shirt.

"Emily, don't apologize. It was a nightmare and you don't need to apologize." he said calmly as his hand made it's way to hers. "Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah..yeah, I'm okay." she replied in a sleepy voice. Hotch sat there in quietly, not knowing whether she wanted to talk about the dream or not, so he didn't push it. "It was Cyrus. He...he was going to rape me." she told him as tears fell over her brusied face.

"Oh...god Emily. I'm so sorry." he said, not wanting to force her to discuss the dream, though he was deeply concerned about what she had gone through during those three days. "He...he didn't did he?" he asked carefully.

"No. No he didn't." she said thankfully.

"Did anyone else?" he pushed a little further. He hated asking her something like this, not only because he didn't want to cause her any more pain but also because he dreaded her answer.

"No." she simply said but her tone was reassuring.

"Is that something you were scared of?" he asked.

Pausing for a moment and gently wiping her eyes, she answered. "Yes."

"That's perfectly understandable and it explains why you dreamed what you did. I know this is tough and I want you to talk to me anytime you need to alright?" he pleaded.

"I will. I promise." she told him, knowing in her heart that talking to him wasn't what she needed right now. She needed to feel safe.

"Okay...do you need anything? Are you alright to lay back down?" he asked with the utmost sincerity.

"I think so..." she said hesitantly as the words she really wanted to say were being pushed away by her guilty conscience.

"Okay...if you're sure then I'll go back downstairs." he said, knowing that he'd rather stay closer to her. He knew what the nightmares were like and how they could take over reality.

"Okay. Thank you Hotch." she said as her heart rate slowed and she pulled herself together at least enough to keep Hotch from worrying about her. She knew he probably hadn't slept much if any.

"You're welcome Emily." he said, standing up beside her bed. "Do you want the lamp left on?" he asked, unsure of how uneasy she still was.

"Yes" she told him, her tears finally drying.

"Okay, I hope you can get some rest." he said as he moved slowly toward the door. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay but how could he dare suggest something like that right now? He didn't even know if she would feel comfortable enough for him to be in the room all night with her and after a dream like that, he wouldn't blame her.

Hotch had almost made it to the bedroom door when uncontrollable tears began to flow again from Emily's eyes and watching him walk out the door made her heart ache. The feeling of her need for him was so overwhelming and before she even realized it, she called his name.

"Aaron"

At that moment he stopped where he stood and soaked in the moment. She had said his given name for the first time and had said it with such need. His heart rate increased as he turned to face her.

"Yes?" he said simply.

"Will you hold me?" she asked, immediately feeling like maybe she had made a mistake, but only seconds after she asked, Hotch was already walking to the other side of the bed.

"Sure...if that's what you need and if you're sure." he said as he sat on the other side of her bed.

"Yes" was the only word she said and Hotch laid down beside her. He moved closer to her as Emily scooted her back close to his chest. Hotch awkwardly put his arm around her waist which told her that he was nervous. She took a hold of his hand that was laying against her abdomen and held it, bringing both of their hands to her chest. Hotch began to feel a little more relaxed and began to take in how surreal this moment was.

"Goodnight Emily" he said once again, as his nostrils were filled with the scent of her shampoo. He was fairly convinced that he wouldn't be sleeping anymore tonight.

"Goodnight Aaron" she said, bringing a small grin to Hotch's face, as she squeezed his hand. She had never felt so safe in her life. Nothing had ever felt so right as the feeling of his arms around her.

They both layed together, hearing nothing but the sound of their breathing until everything that had brought them to this moment flooded Hotch's mind and the control that he possessed so well was shot to hell as tears filled his eyes. He tried to blink the tears away and even succeeded but the two small sniffles and staggered breath from him got Emily's attention. She turned to face him and when she looked in his eyes, he broke. She had never seen him cry before and he was crying for her.

"I was so scared. I thought... I thought I may never see you alive again. And the sound through those headphones...you suffering like that and me not being able to do a damn thing but listen, just paralyzed me." he confessed. "But I couldn't take the headphones off. It was the only way I could feel close you."

Emily turned completely over to her other side to get a better look at him. "I'm okay, alright? I understand. I mean...I can't imagine having to listen to one of you guys being beaten like that and not being able to help you. I mean we're a family." she said, realizing by the look on his face that she wasn't quite understanding after all.

"Emily..." he began, knowing he was about to change everything between them. He moved his hand to her face gently, avoiding her bruise. He rubbed the edge of her cheek lightly and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you." he finally confessed, waiting on the blow he was pretty sure was about to come. But it didn't come. An actual smile appeared on her face and right now, nothing else mattered.

"Aaron...oh god..." she said breathlessly but with a hint of awe. She raised her hand to his that was at her cheek and pressed his warm palm against her bruise. She knew in all probability that he couldn't heal her physical pain with his touch but all she knew was that it stopped the aching.

"I love you too" she replied, relieved of what she had hid as well but she was also taken by his immediate genuine smile. "I have loved you and cared so much for you ever since you worked for Mother. But lately...I've just fallen harder and harder and I don't want to hide it anymore." she told him honestly.

"And you don't have to." he said, taking his hand from her cheek and sliding it to cup the back of her neck. Emily looked up at him and they both knew what was about to happen. Neither one of them gave the smallest thought to stopping it and as the space between them vanished, Emily's breath hitched. Hotch put the slightest amount of pressure against the back of her neck and Emily caved. She reached up, placing her hand at the back of his head and pulled him toward her until their lips touched. Hotch was so concerned about hurting her lip but when she parted her lips and slipped her tongue inside of his mouth, the kiss became as passionate as they both had always imagined. Still trying to be careful, Hotch moved his hand to her back and rubbed it gently. Emily felt the heat of his hand through her shirt and knew that he would be able to tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. She may have been sore but she wasn't dead and Hotch was making her feel more alive than she ever had with every touch of his hand and brush of his tongue. The kiss ended and Hotch already felt a loss.

"Make love to me...now." she said firmly but with persuasion in her tone.

"Emily..." he began as he ran his hand over her arm.

"It's okay...I'm sorry, I should never have..." she said before he had no choice but to interrupt her.

"Emily no. It's not that I don't want to. I can promise you that. It's just that you're..."

"I'm what?" she asked curiously.

"You're hurt Emily and you just had a nightmare. Not just a nightmare but one that consisted of..." he said and then paused because he didn't even want to say the word.

"Aaron...I know but that's different. This is you. Not him. And I know I'm hurt but I'm okay and I just need to feel something good. I need to feel you." she told him, as her voice broke again and tears filled her eyes. "It's okay."

Hotch didn't say another word. He leaned back into her space and kissed her again. Emily began the removal of his shirt and between the kissing and moaning, they had removed almost every piece of clothing they wore, excluding their underwear. Hotch placed kisses on her neck so softly that she could hardly feel it. Along with the smell of him and his hands wandering over her body, she couldn't wait much longer. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

"I'm not gonna break" she whispered. "Just love me Aaron."

He looked at her for a moment, maybe even profiled her to make sure she was alright. Neither said anything more. There was no need to. Hotch kissed her again and when her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, he began to get lost in her. The smell of her, her soft skin and the sounds coming from her at every move he made was making it hard for him to remain controlled. He made his way down her neck and followed the trail between her breasts. He leaned on one elbow, careful not to put much body weight on her. As he took a nipple in his mouth, Emily bucked up against his now hardened cock. Hotch knew neither one of them were going to last long. After drenching the other nipple throughly, Hotch kissed his way down her body until he reached her baby blue satin panties. He then propped himself up on his knees, straddling her thighs. He looked down at her body and though the bruises caused anger to fill him again, her breathtaking body overruled.

"You're so beautiful" he said in a tone that melted her heart. All she could do was smile, considering that she had no control over her tears.

"Please don't cry." he begged. He hovered over her body again until his face was directly above hers. He brought his face closer to her's and kissed her on her less affected cheek. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"And I love you" she told him, giving him the craving to hear it over and over. He kissed his way down her body again and reach his former destination. He put his fingers just inside the waistband of the delicate cloth and pulled it from her body slowly. He tossed the garment to the floor, lowered himself in the bed and settled himself between her legs.

"Aaron...please...later." she urged him as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Just lay back Emily." he replied quickly while pushing easily against her firm stomach. "Don't think."

Emily did as her boss told her and layed back down on the pillow as she felt him spread her legs further apart. With the first touch of his hot tongue on her, Emily shuttered. After giving her one long stroke of his tongue, he enclosed his mouth on her hot center and sucked. The sounds she was making was causing his cock to ache and even feel extremely constricted in only his boxer briefs. He continued to pull different sounds from her as he pushed one finger inside of her, feeling her clamp around his now soaked finger. With each push and pull, Emily thrashed around but soon became confined when Hotch held her hips down with his forearm and added another finger. His tongue flicked over her clit, making it difficult for her to think about anything. When his two thick fingers found their way deeper inside of her, Emily knew she was close and she didn't want to come like this. She wanted him inside of her. Now.

"Aaron" she begged with just her tone.

Hotch didn't speak, he only smiled as he licked his fingers and focused only on her eyes. It was the single hottest thing she had seen since she witnessed Hotch pulling himself up the pool ladder at the pool party at Rossi's house last summer. She watched nearly every drop of water fall from his body. Emily tugged at his briefs until he layed down long enough to remove them. His briefs joined her panties on the floor and in a second he was covering her with his body again. Emily reached between their bodies and wrapped her small hand around his cock, coming to the realization that he may be more than she could handle. She moved her hand over his throbbing cock and after a few strokes, he had to be inside of her and she knew he was losing his own patience. He positioned his himself closer to her core and when Emily moved her hand away, it was only a moment before he was inside. Emily let out a soft but lingering moan and Hotch stilled with only a little more than the head of cock seated inside of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yeah..." she reassured him as she put her hands on his muscular ass and pulled him further into her. The pain was considerable but nothing like the pain she has experienced in Colorado.

Hotch moved in and out of her slowly and savored every ounce of this moment. Emily drove him into a frenzy by raising her pelvis up to meet his with every stroke he gave her. He knew he had to restrain himself. He knew Emily had no idea of his fantasies and how many times he wanted to let go with her and lose that infamous control of his. He'd give her that honor but no one else, though this wasn't the right time. She was so wet and warm inside and when he sped up his movements a little, Emily urged him on by raising her hips again, this time more roughly. He was so afraid of hurting her that he contemplated stopping until a better idea came to mind. Instead of pulling out of her, he wrapped his arms around her back and gently rolled them both over until she was above him. She didn't argue with him. Instead she placed her hands on his chest and slid up and down his length repeatedly. Hotch realized that no matter what postion they were in, time was closing in on him. He raised his hands to her breasts, cupping them and flicking his thumbs over her hard nipples. Emily was clenching tighter and tighter around him and his need to cum was becoming painful. As she moved over him, changing the angle slightly, Hotch felt the head of his cock come in contact with her cervix and he barely mustered the stamina to stop himself from cumming.

"Come here" he said as he held her steady at the waist and pushed himself up in the bed, taking Emily with him and then laying his back against the headboard. He wanted his mouth on her, somewhere, anywhere, but he loved her like this. He loved to watch her above him, straddling him and taking control, so he had to compromise. The headboard squeaked a little as she began to ride above him but both ignored it and kept their pace, kissing, licking and even nipping at each other's skin. His hands moved to her hips and as badly as he wanted to grip them hard, he didn't. From her point of veiw, his hands felt like they completely surrounded her waist. She lean forward to kiss Hotch and the angle made him moan and his hands went directly to her ass, squeezing it as she rode him. His voice was husky and exuded pure sex and it drove her wild.

"Aaron..." Emily groaned out as her thighs collided with his own again and again as he filled her repeatedly as he bathed her breasts with his talented mouth. "Oh...god."

"What do you need Em?" he asked her, realizing what he had just said and seeing her surprised, yet elated, look.

She couldn't speak. She was so close now that anything verbal response from her would be impossible to comprehend so she reached for one of his hands, placing it between her legs. Hotch quickly placed his thumb against her clit, sweeping it over her wetness and when he added just the right amount of pressure, Emily fell apart above him, shaking, moaning and gasping for air. She layed against his chest for a moment, catching her breath, before she began riding him again. Hotch turned both of them over once more, burying himself inside her completely.

"Emily..." he moaned as he slowly lifted her leg, reaching for that extra inch he had earlier. He unleashed one long stroke after the other while feeling her short nails rake down his back. He pushed inside once more and when he did, he stilled himself there and soon his body nearly convulsed as he released an almost painful cry which unwittingly persuaded Emily to follow him. "Oh my god baby." he said, as they both tried to catch their breath. Hotch layed back on the pillow and pulled Emily into his arms. She layed her head on his chest and for the first time in two days, she didn't feel the need to cry.

"You called me Em" she reminded him.

"Is that alright?" he asked.

"Of course it is" she told him sincerely.

"You're amazing." he told her as he ran his fingers over her soft skin.

"No, we're amazing together." she informed him. "Garcia always said we would be."

"Oh did she?" he laughed. "So she's a profiler now?"

"No...she just said that what we had was impossible to hide." she replied while running her fingers over his chest.

"Hey..." he started, but tilted her face to look at his. "...no more hiding." he said with tone of solace.

"Okay...no more hiding." she agreed and then paused for a moment before asking a very substantial question. "Aaron...what are we gonna do?" she asked with trepidation.

"Don't worry, we'll work it out" he told her confidently as he ran his fingers through her hair. "We will."

"Okay" was her only reply. She trusted him and she trusted his vow to make their relationship possible. It wasn't long before both agents were still, letting themselves be consumed by their tranquility and their exhaustion. Emily was first to fall asleep and Hotch watched her sleep until his tired eyes finally closed. The first thing he saw when he entered the REM stage of sleep was Emily walking toward him with a bouquet of flowers, wearing the most beautiful white dress he'd ever seen.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. It only takes a moment. :-)


End file.
